Romantic Flight, Toothless Style
by FloofyFox
Summary: Everyone knows the famous scene, but does everyone know the dragon's mind? This is my take on what was going on inside Toothless' mind and everything behind his intentions. Just a short one-shot. COMPLETE.


**This is all set in Toothless' POV, to avoid any confusion**

* * *

"Astrid please you have to give me a chance to explain!" The boy pleaded. Toothless huffed, glaring down at the blonde girl through pinpointed pupils.

How can you trust this girl? He thought, never letting his eyes leave her.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say," she shot back swinging to climb over to the main part of the tree.

Told ya, Toothless gurgled, flicking his ears.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you,"

Naive human, Toothless snorted, upon realising a strange nervousness coming from his human. Not the type that he emitted when they met, more like the type where he was… attracted to her? Well great, looks like we're stuck with her, the Night Fury admitted grumpily.

"Please Astrid," the charcoal dragon glanced up at his human, then down at the girl, who in turn looked down at the ground.

Yes, human, you are a little stuck at the moment.

Slowly, she heaved herself upward, resting briefly on her stomach before blowing a strand of her hair out of her face, the look on which annoying Toothless deeply. She reached out to the saddle, however the dragon let out a warning growl, making her flinch back.

As bad as it was, Toothless felt a brief sense of satisfaction, leaving an opening for the Astrid-girl to climb on, batting away Hiccup's outstretched hand. The Night Fury narrowed his eyes, his emotions sporadically fighting over the control switch in his mind.

"Right, not get me down," she demanded, trying her best not to touch the dragon.

"Toothless down, gently," Hiccup said, giving his dragon a light pat on the head and a knowing and trusting look.

Right, yeah sure. But first, he thought, letting his wings flap out with an audible crack, making Astrid flinch.

"See, nothin' to be afraid of," Hiccup turned around to look back at the blonde girl, giving Toothless the opening he needed.

That's what you think, Toothless thought, before leaping into the air, scooping wing-fouls of air, flying higher and higher, Astrid's wail feeling his flight.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?!" Hiccup cried, bending low to try and yell sense into his dragon.

Me?! What's wrong with you? Bringing one of them on to me! Toothless quipped back, but his human wasn't listening to his strained warbles.

"Bad dragon, bad dragon! Hehe, he's not usually like this,"

You haven't seen what I'm like, Toothless thought, collapsing his wings so they started to freefall through the air, Hiccup's 'Oh no' drifting into the wind along with Astrid's scream.

As they approached the ocean, the dragon wondered if he should be bothered to scrape the ocean and catch them before they fell into it, but decided against it with a welp and a yolo, splashing in to the water to quickly flash back above the surface, only to dive back down like a dolphin.

"Toothless what are we doing we need her to like us!" Hiccup cried desperately, bringing the dragon back into the real world.

Alright alright, I'm working on it, he warbled back. Just need something first.

Toothless shot back up into the air, freezing his wings and started to spin in midair, letting momentum do the rest of the work.

"And now the spinning," Hiccup stated sarcastically, "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile,"

You'll thank me, Toothless replied, before they started plummeting and Astrid started screaming once more. Their free falling intensified as the Night Fury angled his wings, making them spin frantically in the air.

"OKAY! Okay, I'm sorry, just get me off of this thing," Astrid pleaded, her arms wrapped tightly around Hiccup's chest.

Toothless stared at her uncertainly for a couple more seconds. That'll do, he thought, releasing his wings, allowing them to cushion the air to sharply stop their fall.

"Ah!"

The dragon flapped slightly, regulating their speed, smoothly gliding up through the clouds, glancing up to see Astrid blinking her eyes open, unfurling her legs to hand down at his sides. She sat up properly to gaze at the view, Toothless flashing his eyes back to his startled human. The dragon cocked his head slightly in Astrid's direction, leading Hiccup to look back at the girl.

Toothless slowly navigated his way through the peach clouds, flying high enough for Astrid to scoop handfuls of them. Even Hiccup seemed to have settled down, staring at wonder as they glided around a cloud to break through them, up into the night sky.

Told ya you would thank me, Toothless thought smugly as he felt a sharp jolt of nervousness and happiness radiate from his human. It multiplied as Astrid rested her hand against his side.

The dragon turned so they glided right next to the Aurora Borealis, the colours reflecting on to the three lone figures in the night sky, leaving everyone, nearly even Toothless, awestruck.

Hold up, one more thing, Toothless thought. You helped me fly again, I'm gonna give you more than peace with the girl. The dragon purposefully flew up to the rim of the clouds, gliding down to the opening, where Berk crept through the clouds, lit up by the flaring red torches, the statues of ancient warriors visible.

Astrid's mouth was open in awe, completely shrouded in wonder, making Toothless look back at them, smiling happily at his boy.

I don't want to say I told you so, but I did. I told you so, Toothless thought. Hiccup was about to thank the dragon, until Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's chest, hugging him close to rest her head on his shoulder. The rapid thumping in the boy's heart intensified, before a little smile snuck on to his face.

Toothless flew down, a little closer, before angling away from the village to fly back to the cove, peacefully flapping over the ocean.

"Alright, I admit it. This is, pretty cool," Astrid said, blinking out of her shock. "It's, amazing,"

But of course it is, Toothless thought.

"He's amazing," she added, leaning over to gently pat Toothless' neck.

But of course I am, the dragon thought smugly, sending an amused glance at the pair on his back.

I helped you, didn't I?

* * *

 **Hello all! This is just a quick one-shot, inspired by, of course, Romantic Flight. I have wanted to write this little one-shot, and finally got to it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and if I don't post until next year, Happy New Year!**

 **Floof out**.


End file.
